Uma nova Era
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: ATUALIZADA ATÉ CAP. 4! E se Barasuishou não tivesse morrido, e sim só desaparecido e liberado as Rozas Mysticas? Então tudo seria diferente? O Alice Game perlongaria por mais uma Era? Essas respostas podem ser encontradas bem aqui.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer1: **Rozen Maiden não me pertençe. Mas quem sabe um dia, não é?

**Disclaimer2: **Os personagens OC nessa fanfic me pertencem. Se quiserem usá-los, por favor me avisem antes.

**Créditos: **Hina Ichigo, do fórum AG por ter me dado inspiração para essa fanfic, com sua fanfic Jun Maiden! Recomendo para lerem!

**Uma nova Era...**

_Prólogo: E se RozenKristall não tivesse morrido?_

Barasuishou começou a gritar "Pai" várias vezes, chorando, enquanto Enju a abraçava sem poder fazer nada. Barasuishou começa a brilhar junto com Enju... E ambos... Somem. E única coisa que sobra? As Rozas Mysticas de SuiginTou, Kanaria, Suiseiseki e Shinku que vão flutuando para suas respectivas donas. E enquanto as Rozas Mysticas de Suiseiseki e Hina Ichigo? Ambas são absorvidas por Kirakishou.

Esse, meu caro leitor, é o resumo dos últimos momentos de Rozen Maiden Traummed. Mas eu sinto pena de Barasuishou. Só agora... Só nesse último momento... O Lacre em seu peito se quebra e ela libera suas lágrimas de sentimento. Isso não é justo. Então, decidi fazer diferente: Reinventar o final de nossa RozenKristall.

Agora... Vamos a história de como tudo seria se Barasuishou só tivesse desaparecido e as Rozas Mysticas tivessem sido liberadas.

- Jun... Eu sonhei com o Pai... Ele disse que... - Shinku dizia num tom ameno e calmo para Jun qual era o seu sonho. Ele a olhou com um olhar de despedida e ao mesmo tempo de felicidade, e a beijou na testa - O que... O que houve Jun? Por que está com esse olhar?

- Agora que Barasuishou desapareceu junto de Enju... Seu pai me disse, sim, isso não foi um sonho... Foi real. Mas voltando--

- O que?! Como assim? O que... O que houve? Quem é Enju? Jun por favo--

- Você terá que ir embora junto com usas irmãs, Shinku! Agora que Barasuishou desapareceu, o contrato de vocês nessa Era foi cancelado! - Jun disse tudo muito rapidamente, com lágrimas saindo de seus olhos.

- É verdade o que ele diz. - Uma sombra negra surge do alto da casa de Rozen, que tomava a forma do coelho demônio, Laplace. - Rozen decidiu isso, agora, é melhor você se despidir dele...

O demônio sorriu maliciosamente, se deliciando com a situação. Shinku começou a brilhar, seus olhos arregalaram em lágrimas, flutuando para longe de Jun. Jun caiu no chão em lágrimas também, ambos gritavam o nome um do outro. Essas foram as últimas palavras de Shinku e Jun, que sairam com coração ferido daquela luta tão cruel e devastadora.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Não tenho muito o que comentar sobre essa fanfic. Ela está ficando muito boa, na minha opinião. Nos próximos dois capítulos vai ser muita choradeira, então por isso preparem seus guarda-chuvas! xD

O ritmo de postagens vai ser que nem o da "Queen's Obsession", uma vez por semana. E eu também espero que vocês gostem tanto dessa fanfic quando a da Queen's! (o(

Sayo o/


	2. A boneca de meus sonhos

**Disclaimer1: **Rozen Maiden não me pertençe. Mas quem sabe um dia, não é?

**Disclaimer2: **Os personagens OC nessa fanfic me pertencem. Se quiserem usá-los, por favor me avisem antes.

**Créditos: **Hina Ichigo, do fórum AG por ter me dado inspiração para essa fanfic, com sua fanfic Jun Maiden! Recomendo para lerem!

_Capítulo 1: A boneca de meus sonhos._

Alguns anos se passam depois do acontecimento entre as Rozen e a Enju. Todas elas ainda estão dormindo... Em algum lugar.

Em algum lugar de Tokyo, ou Kyoto... Acho melhor Kyoto, um lugar mais calmo para acontecer o novo jogo. Voltando a história: Em algum lugar de Kyoto, num bairro bem pacífico, havia uma casa de dois andares toda pintada de branco e tinha um quintal de piso frio, mas com um lugarzinho de terra para as plantas. Tinha uma pequena escada para descer para a rua, e dois quartos: Um vazio e um ocupado, sendo que o vazio havia uma varandinha.

Nessa casa, vivia um garoto... Ele era triste, quase não saia de casa. Mas não, ele não é igual ao Jun, mesmo que eles tenham algumas coincidencias, ele nunca será igual ao Jun. Esse garoto sempre sofreu Bulling na escola, mas não esse bulling normal, ele foi ridicularizado, já jogaram comida poder nele, fizeram tudo de mal com ele. E ele? Não reagiu. Ele sabia que reagir era descer ao nível deles, ele era superior a todos que lhe tratavam mal... Mas ao mesmo tempo era inferior por não saber revidar de forma superior. Seu nome? Aoi Koufuku.

Nosso velho amigo Aoi Koufuku. Mas como alterei o destino do jogo, ele também mudou.

A época do despertar do novo jogo era Outono. Estava muito frio, e Aoi estava no jardim, cuidando para que suas hortências de cor azul vivo e incandescente não morressem. E mesmo que o frio fosse bom para elas, de alguma forma elas estavam morrendo e isso não era bom para o garoto que plantou e cuidou tão bem das preciosas hortências.

- ... - o garoto observava as flores sem poder fazer nada. Não sabia o que fazer, e nenhum livro de botânica que tinha em casa podia dizer a doença delas. - Será que é um novo vírus? Elas não... Podem morrer.

Logo o céu do entardecer fechava com as negras núvens no céu, e uma chuva gelada começa a pingar nas flores. Ou será que são as lágrimas salgadas e quentes de Aoi?

Ele se recolheu assim que a chuva começou a apertar. Entrou pela porta da cozinha, enxarcado, não se importante com a molhadeira que ia fazendo pela casa toda. Quando chegou no quarto, foi até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro na água quente e se jogou, de roupa e tudo, debaixo do chuveiro quentíssimo, junto com suas lágrimas e choro que eram abafados pelo alto som do chuveiro.

- Por que tudo está dando errado para mim? POR QUE?! - Aoi continuou a chorar, até que depois de alguns minutos parou, adormecendo debaixo do chuveiro.

**# Sonho de Aoi #**

Aoi estava submerso em água, com o corpo deitado numa areia azul bem dura.

- _"Hun? Esse sonho denovo?"_ - Aoi já teve esse sonho. Era a décima vez consecutiva. Sua mente estava dizendo algo, mas não conseguia entender.

Logo ele começou a ver coisas sendo jogadas nele. Elas desciam lentamente até ele, só que dessa vez era diferente: Elas estavam brilhando em um tom roxo claro bem forte. Quando estavam prestes a tocá-lo, eles pararam automaticamente.

-_ "O que está acotecendo? Isso não era para ser assim? Será que... "_

Ele ouviu passos. Ele sabia quem era. Mas será que dessa vez ele conseguiria ver o rosto da pessoa?

Ele mal conseguia se mover dessa vez, mas conseguia ver a pessoa se aproximando, se aprofundando na água e sorrindo para ele. Mas... Não era ninguém conhecido, como ele pensava que era. Era uma garota de cabelos brancos, aparentava ter uns 17 anos, mas uma baixa para sua idade. Tinha um tapa-olho de rosa roxa em um dos olhos, uma belíssima roupa roxa, que parecia ter sido moldada e feita com pétalas de rosa, com um pequeno decote e logo acima dele um broxe de rosa roxa desabrochando. Tinha o olho de gato, penetrantes. Ela estava sorrindo enquanto vinha em direção ao garoto, mas não era seu sorriso psicopata, e sim um sorriso doce. Ela se aproximou bem dele, seus rostos estavam quase colados, ela fechou o olho e o beijou, o que fez Aoi arregalar os olhos e corar violentamente.

**# Fim do Sonho de Aoi #**

Aoi acordou exasperado, com o coração batendo rápido e vermelho, mas não do beijo, e sim da água quente que era jogada nela por duas horas seguidas.

- Quem... Quem é essa garota? - perguntou para si mesmo, levantando com o corpo amolecido. Desligou o chuveiro e tirou as roupas, as deixando em cima da pia. Pegou uma toalha e uma cueca. Se secou, colocou a cueca e colocou um roupão que estava no armário e se deitou na cama, tentando desvendar o mistério da garota que visitava seus sonhos durante 10 noites seguidas.

Ele olhou para o relógio e percebeu que ficara duas horas debaixo do chuveiro e que a chuva havia parado, mas ignorou aquilo agora. Ficou encarando o teto por meia hora, até que sua concentração foi quebrada pelo som da campainha tocando.

- Quem será uma hora dessas? - Ele saiu da cama e foi até a porta atender. Era um entregador que consigo carregava um pacote bem grande. - Para mim? Mas eu não pedi nada...

- É uma entrega que me pediram para te fazer. - o entregador colocou a caixa no chão e pegou alguns papeis para assinar, o que foi feito por Aoi com rapidez. O entregador foi embora dali e o garoto de olhos vermelhos pegou o pacote, fechando e trancando a porta atrás dele e indo para cima em seu quarto, para ver o que tinha naquele pacote.

Assim que chegou no quarto, fechou a porta e colocou o pacote delicadamente não. Ficou encarando o pacote por um tempo, até que resolviu abrí-lo, dentro havia uma maleta marrom, parecida com as das Rozen Maidens, mas a rosa que havia no centro estava envolvida com espinhos.

- Essa rosa... - olhou assustado. Ele reconhecia essa rosa de seus sonhos. Ele se aproximou lentamente e foi abrindo com a mesma lentidez. - Não pode... ser.

Assim que abriu por completo a mala, tomou um susto. Recuou, ainda sentado no chão, com a mão na boca e voltando a chorar. Era ela... a garota...

- ... De meus sonhos... - chorando, pegou ela com cuidado no colo e a apertou. - Eu nunca... Nunca deixarei... Que você... Se vá.

As lágrimas caiam sobre a roupa impecável dela, que logo foi limpada pelo garoto. Até que alguns minutos depois de colocá-la na cama, ele percebeu que ela estava sem o tapa-olho. Ele fez cara de interrogação e olhou para a mala, achando o tapa-olho roxo de rosa dentro dela. Ele segurou forte o tapa-olho e olhou para a garota, que na verdade era uma boneca.

- Quem é você? O que é você? - o garoto olhou-a com seus olhos de ressaca, que tragavam a pessoa para dentro de si. Ele levá-la para dentro dele, para descobrir seus mistérios... Foi nesse momento que... - Ahn?

RozenKristall começa a brilhar...

**Continua...**


	3. Em silêncio

**Disclaimer1: **Rozen Maiden não me pertençe. Mas quem sabe um dia, não é?

**Disclaimer2: **Os personagens OC nessa fanfic me pertencem. Se quiserem usá-los, por favor me avisem antes.

**Créditos: **Hina Ichigo, do fórum AG por ter me dado inspiração para essa fanfic, com sua fanfic Jun Maiden! Recomendo para lerem!

_Capítulo 2: Em Silêncio._

- O que está... Acontecendo? - Aoi se aproximou da boneca que estava brilhando, se ajoelhando na frente dela e a tocando, sentindo seu rosto quente. - _"Como isso... Ai! O tapa-olho está... "_

Ele abriu a mão em que estava o tapa-olho e viu que ele brilhava na mesma intensidade que ela. Ele olhou para o tapa-olho de rosa, e depois olhou para ela. Será que...? Não! Era impossível... Mas... Não basta tentar.

E com esse pensamento, meu caro leitor, Aoi fez a mais grandiosa coisa, que mudaria a vida dele para sempre: Colocou o tapa-olho em Barasuishou. Assim que ele coloca, ela para de brilhar roxo claro.

- ... Droga... Não-- - Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, precebeu uma pequena movimentação no braço direito. - Ela está...

Barasuishou começou a mover o braço esquerdo também. Assim foi com as pernas e os quadris, que a impulsionaram, sem que saisse da cama, para ficar com a coluna ereta.

- Você... Você... - aproximou sua mão lentamente da boneca viva, e a tocou com dois dedos na bochecha, o que fez ela abrir o olho incoberto pelo tapa-olho - Está... Viva...

A boneca, em silêncio, ficou observando para o garoto que acabara de acordá-la e que logo em seguida a abraçava forte. Ela piscou o olho direito uma vez, esperando que o abraço terminasse. Assim que o abraço terminou, ele pôs as duas mãos no ombro dela e sorriu.

- Qual é o seu nome? Você esteve em meus sonhos por tanto tempo... Preciso saber: Qual é o se--

- Meu nome é Barasuishou. Mas sou uma boneca alemã, então por isso, meu nome também é RozenKristall. - disse friamente para o rapaz a sua frente e retirou as pernas da cama, deixando-as para fora da mesma. - E você?

- RozenKristall... Que nome lindo. - acariciou os cabelos brancos que lhe caiam pelos ombros. - Meu nome é Aoi, Aoi Koufuku.

- Não combina muito com sua pessoa, esse nome.

- Por que?

- Porque vejo em seus olhos... - a boneca saiu da cama, indo em direção a porta e antes de abrí-la virou o rosto para o rapaz de olhos vermelhos - Dor...

Aoi arregalou os olhos assim que ele ouviu tal coisa, mas ele não poderia fazer nada, aquilo era verdade. Ele carregava dor durante todo o período do colegial, e ainda carrega marcas daquilo. Ele se levantou lentamente, ainda meio cansado e confuso do que aconteceu agora pouco e foi atrás da boneca. Barasuishou, por sua vez, estava tentando encontrar um espelho grande o suficiente para atravessar e atacar as Rozen Maidens, e conseguir sua vingança.

Ela caminhou por toda a casa, mas não conseguiu achar, exceto a tela da televisão de Aoi, que era grande suficiente para ela ir e voltar.

- Parada aí! - disse o garoto meio cansado de seguí-la por toda a casa. - Pode me dizer o que est-- - percebeu o jeito estranho dela olhar para a tela da televisão, o que logo em seguida foi tocada pelos dedos gentis da garota. - O que foi? Quer ver TV?

- Hun? - desviou o olhar para o mais velho, sem tirar o rosto da tv. - Isso daqui se chama tv?

- Sim. - foi em direção ao sofá branco e pegou o controle que estava afundado entre as almofadas. - Quer que eu ligue?

- ... Está bem. - olhando fixamente para a tv, quando um clarão branco saiu dela, vindo junto algumas formas, mais algumas outras cores e som - ...!!

- O que foi? - abriu um sorriso, quando rindo, no rosto - Ficou assutada?

- Não... - ficou olhando atentamente para "aquilo"

- Por que não se senta aqui comigo? Vai ficar com a vista ruim se ficar muito perto. - ouvindo as tais palavras, Barasuishou saiu da frente da tv e se juntou a Aoi. - _"Até que ela é... Bonitinha..." _- ficou observando a posição dela no sofá: pernas e pés juntos, coluna ereta e mãos juntos repousadas no colo.

- Por que está me observando? - dizendo sem tirar o olho do programa que estava passando. E não, não é Detetive Kun-Kun

- Ah... Nada... - virou o rosto levemente, corado. - É que você está fofinha nessa posição.

- É assim que se senta corretamente. - ficou vendo o programa na televisão por mais alguns minutos e saiu do sofá. - Poderia desligar essa tal de TV?

- Peça "por favor" que então eu desligo.

- Poderia desligar essa tal de tv, por favor? - virou o rosto para ele, fuzilando-o com um olhar frio, o que foi logo obedecido pelo rapaz. - Já que não tem nenhum espelho por aqui, vou sair.

- Claro que tem espelho aqui. Era por isso que estava procurando pela casa toda?

- Sim. Mas não tem nenhum que eu possa atravessar.

- Como assim... "Atravessar" ?

- ... - ficou em silêncio enquanto abria a porta da frente - Logo você irá saber. - Barasuishou fechou a porta atrás dela e saiu voando, tentando sentir se alguma Rozen Maiden já havia acordado.

Enquanto isso, numa cidade totalmente destruida e sombria, penas negras voando pelo ar... E o riso do anjo negro podia ser ouvido.

**Continua...**


	4. Deep inside in your Heart

**Disclaimer1: **Rozen Maiden não me pertençe. Mas quem sabe um dia, não é?

**Disclaimer2: **Os personagens OC nessa fanfic me pertencem. Se quiserem usá-los, por favor me avisem antes.

**Créditos: **Hina Ichigo, do fórum AG por ter me dado inspiração para essa fanfic, com sua fanfic Jun Maiden! Recomendo para lerem!

_Capítulo 3: Deep inside in your Heart_

Dentro da catedral da sinistra cidade, onde nevava penas negras, uma santa de asas negras estava sentada no altar. Ao seu redor? Bonecas sujas e quebradas. Simplesmente um lixo, comparadas ao anjo de olhos violetas. Ela olhava tudo meio confuso, com seu olhar cabisbaixo disfardaçamente triste, mas carregado de ódio e íra. Fora traída por sua "aliada", e agora não tinha mais nada. Como fora tão imbecil por ter acreditado nela? Como! E sem falar que deixara sua médium sozinha...

- Megu... - ela olhou para o vitral meio sujo e quebrado da catedral.

Abriu suas asas negras e as bateu, levantando a poeira da catedral, que era feita das bonecas em decomposição do local. Saiu voando pelo vitral quebrado, sobrevoando a cidade por um longo tempo, refletindo. Ela olhava para os lados: Escuridão; Olhava para cima: Insanidade e raiva; Olhava para baixo: Imperfeição. Em seu estado de íra ela não poderia ficar ali! Teria que sair dali, mas para onde? Foi nesse instante que um lugar lhe veio a mente.

- Megu! - será que ela ainda estava viva? será que ela conseguiu se recuperar e estava em casa? Era isso que ela iria descobrir!

Penas negras foram em sua direção, a escondendo na escuridão que elas produziam. No instante seguinte que as penas se dispersaram, ela não estava mais lá: Aquilo foi um tipo de teletransporte para o mundo humano, só que mais especificamente para a área do hospital onde Megu estava. Chegando no local, percebia que algumas coisas haviam mudado: A pintura estava nova, haviam mais algumas alas no hospital, e tudo ao redor estava mais novo, tanto prédios como casas. Mas o que não mudou foi o local onde Megu estava. Voou um pouco mais rápido até o quarto, mas quando chegou teve uma decepção... Ela não estava mais lá.

- _"Será que ela se recuperou?"_ - ficou sentada na janela, olhando a cama vazia onde antes estava ocupada pela médium e amiga.

- Ei, garotinha! - disse a enfermeira que acabara de entrar, instantes depois de Suigin Tou entrar. - Sai daí! Pode cair da janela!

- Ahn? - olhou para a moça. Talvez ela poderia ajudar, então fez o que ela pediu.

- _"Nossa! Ela parece uma boneca, de tão pequena! Será que é anã?"_, O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a enfermeira, trocando os lençóis da cama que fora desocupada por um outro paciente algumas horas atrás.

- Estou procurando uma amiga. O nome dela é Megu Kakizaki... Sabe se ela já se recuperou e voltou para casa?

- ... - a enfermeira fez da sua resposta um olhar triste, mas feliz que depois de tantos anos a amiga voltou para vê-la... Mas era tarde demias. - Então, você é a amiga de que tanto Megu falava...

- O que houve com ela? - dizia num tom preocupado, tremendo os punhos.

- Ela não conseguia mais resister a doença e... Morreu.

Suigin Tou arregalou os olhos, caindo de joelhos na frente da mulher. Ela começou a tremer mais, colocando as duas mãos no rosto. - Não... Não pode ser verdade!

- Me desculpe, mocinha, mas é.

- Ela não... Ela não... - lágrimas começam a escapar do rosto do anjo, que logo foram secadas por um lenço que a enfermeira guardava no bolso. - Onde... Onde ela está?

- Venha... Vou lhe mostrar. - pegou na mão da boneca e a levou até o terraço do hospital. A enfermeira se aproximou da grade de proteção e apontou para um local meio escondido, repleto de cruzes e imagens de anjos. - Ela está enterrada lá. Se eu fosse você, eu pegaria o metrô--

Antes que pudesse terminanar a frase, um vento gelado passou pela mulher. Quando ela virou o rosto, viu grandes asas negras nas costas da garota, que saira voando e espalhando penas negras pelo terraço todo. A mulher, de olhos arregalados e sem poder gritar de tão desesperada, desmaia.

Enquanto Suigin Tou voava pela cidade, percebia que tudo estava tão diferente, mas não se passara tanto tempo, já que a enfermeira se lembra da Megu. Chegando ao cemitério, percebia o quão limpo e belo ele era: Não era como a seu N-Field, negro e sombrio. O cemitério era... ou melhor, transmitia uma grande paz de espírito. Sorriu ao sentir essa sensação.

Caminhou entre as lápides, devagar, olhando para os lados para ver se achava a de Megu. Foram no total de 2 horas sem parar pela procura da lápide da amiga, até que a achou. Mas quando viu o estado abandonado dela, ficou furiosa. Dava vontade de destruir todo o cemitério, por tal ousadia! Mas logo sua raiva foi cessada, quando leu o que estava escrito na lápide dela.

- "Você sempre estará bem no fundo de nossos corações" - ela suspirou fundo, colocando as mãos em seus olhos, deixando cair lágrimas na lápide da amiga. - Sim, Megu... Você sempre estrá bem no fundo de meu coração...

Enquanto isso, na parte comercial e mais agitada de Kyoto, Barasuishou estava de pé e imóvel na ponta de um dos edifícios mais altos daquele local. Ela coloca a mão no seu peito, sentindo que bem no fundo dele há o pressentimento de que Die Siebte Puppe acordou.

**Continua...**


End file.
